Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a wearable device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for one example of a wearable device.
Recently, a wearable device mounted on a body of a user is using. For instance, a head mounted display shown in FIG. 1 is one example of the wearable device. As depicted in FIG. 1, the wearable device may have a form similar to glasses. Hence, a user can always wear the wearable device.
The head mounted display can be classified into an open-view type enabling a user to see a real object of a real world and a virtual reality image together and a closed-view type enabling the user to see the virtual reality image only. The head mounted display with an open-view can provide the user with enlarged immersion using AR (augmented reality) or MR (mixed reality).
FIG. 2 shows a situation that a user wearing a wearable device is not able to use both hands.
The wearable device can receive an input inputted by a hand. For instance, a user may control the wearable device by touching a bridge part of the wearable device. Yet, as depicted in FIG. 2, if both hands of the user are not available, it is not easy to control the wearable device. Moreover, the user may simply want to control the wearable device without using both hands. In order to solve the aforementioned problem, a method of controlling the wearable device by recognizing a gaze of a user is studying. Yet, in a situation that there exists an external object, it is difficult for a user to fix a gaze of the user to a single point.